Late night confessions
by Natalie Ryan
Summary: Another one in the get-together 'verse and part 2 of the "Confessions" series. Not a particular setup of a season and/or episode. Could be read apart from the first fic of this series. Hawaii Five 0 and its characters belong to Peter Lenkov and CBS, I don't own it.


**Late night confessions**

* * *

 **This was written last night after I dusted off my WIPs and this stuck with me the whole day. Then I sort of gotten the idea of it being a get together and I started typing.**

 **Praemonitus Praemunitus and a Lunedd later (I kinda killed them with feels, but shhh, don't tell anyone) I sent it to lcdrsuperseal to beta it, and I really appreciate his help on this one. The document almost didn't save with the changes, but yeah, that's my daily fight with technology. So, when I got to read the document with his changes, I needed some time to gather myself before I was coherent enough to post.**

 **Also on Lunedd's suggestion this has become part 2 of a series, with part 1 being the "Late afternoon confessions". Thanks, babe :** (the fics are not connected, so they can be read separately).**

 **Thank you lcdrsuperseal for the beta.**

 **Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

…

* * *

It was well past 3 a.m. when Steve shuffled through the front door of his home. And it was well past his 'bedtime'. There wasn't a certain time that was tied to that, but he knew he had to go to work in the morning, so he needed his sleep. His _beauty sleep_ , as Danny would put it.

 _Danny._

The sole thought of his partner got Steve grinning like a goof, and nothing could wipe that smirk off his face except said partner… that was sitting on his couch at 4:20 in the morning.

Steve hiccupped and saluted Danny, who glared at him with a deadly look that had probably spelt trouble for many a perp both in Hawaii and New Jersey.

"Heeeeeeeey, Danno." Steve hiccupped again and started laughing for no reason, not sure why his voice sounded so happy.

Danny shook his head. He could smell the whiskey wafting off in waves from Steve's direction, and threw his arms in the air and went in the kitchen to get the coffee machine started. Looked like they would both need something strong to get them through this chaos - Steve to get sober and him to get patient with his drunk partner.

Steve followed Danny to the kitchen, the dopey grin still on his face even though he felt lost. He probably was too full with alcohol that he couldn't think straight, and his head started to hurt with the first signs of a hangover, but he was going to have to suck it up and get through it.

Danny sighed as the coffee machine beeped and he almost burned himself while distractedly picking up the pot to pour the coffee in two mugs. He handed one mug to Steve, and Steve looked at him like Danny hung the moon for him. Danny was never able to resist those eyes. They did something funny to his insides, and woke up old feelings of love and affection he long buried. He swore to himself that he would not fall for anyone, not after the fiasco with Rachel.

But Steve wasn't just _anyone._ He was Steve. Goofy Steve that looked at him like Danny held the meaning of life and he was about to ask about his expression, but was afraid to.

The smile, occasional laughing fits, and the glint in Steve's eyes told Danny that Steve was beyond wasted, and he wondered how Steve could still be standing. By this point Danny would've been passed out and they would have needed a spatula to unglue him off the floor or the table, or whatever surface he landed. This was why he rarely had more than two or three beers when they all went out together, lest he embarrass himself.

If the lines around Steve's eyes told something to Danny then it was that his partner was about to get a massive headache. He felt bad for him - hangovers sucked - but he'd help him through it.

"What?" Danny caught on to his partner staring at him with hooded eyes.

"You're pretty." Steve giggled. Danny almost laughed but stopped himself just in time, managing to disguise it as a cough.

"What am I gonna do with you, huh?" Danny muttered to no one in particular as he refilled Steve's mug.

"It's the truth." Steve said, and Danny noticed that his speech wasn't as slurred as it was when he arrived home. "You are very, very pretty." Steve popped the 'p' in pretty.

Danny looked at Steve and found his partner adorably cute. He may not remember what he said in a few hours time, but Danny would sure remember. And maybe it was better that way.

A particular hard case had left them breathless, where a father was murdered and his son was witness to the murder. It triggered some unwanted memories for Steve and Danny's heart ached for his partner. Steve called him to grab a few beers and steaks, but as soon as they arrived at Steve's place, he got a call. A few of his SEAL buddies were in town and wanted to see him, and while Steve didn't look particularly excited at the prospect of spending an evening with his old team he accepted nonetheless. He had told Danny to go home, but Danny had clearly ignored him, and Steve should have known that his blond partner would be stubborn like that.

"Come on, babe. You need to sober up." Danny gently tugged at Steve to get him moving, but his partner had other ideas as he resisted.

"Aww, no, I'm good here. Where are you taking me?" Steve stuck his lower lip in an honest-to-God pout that made Danny's heart swell.

"Up, you pouty goof. You need a shower."

"What I need-" Steve raised a finger. "-is you next to me for the rest of my life."

To say that Danny was blown over by Steve's confession was the understatement of the year. No fucking way did Steve reciprocate his feelings. He'd always thought of Steve being the straight arrow, and once Danny realized that he was in love with Steve, Danny drew an imaginary line and distanced himself from the other man.

 _It was for the best_ , he said to himself. And who the hell was Steve to rattle that safe cocoon Danny had around him.

"I… I don't understand." Danny sighed.

"I want you to be with me. I want us to be together, Danny."

As much as Danny wanted to believe Steve's drunken confession, he couldn't because of Steve's current state of mind. What if Steve kicked him out when he realized what happened? What if he realized this was a moment of weakness and gave him the boot out of his life and the task force?

No. Danny could not have that. Even if it meant he'd trample on his own heart and feelings. It was better than having to deal with a regretful McGarrett after the drunken fog lifted off his mind.

Fortunately for Danny, Steve eventually caved and let Danny manhandle him up and out of the chair. As per usual, being drunk meant lack of coordination, but Danny's reflexes and being close to Steve helped him in preventing his partner to face plant the floor and Danny ended up half dragging and half carrying Steve upstairs. He got him undressed and under the shower spray before turning the handle, the first stream of hot water cascading down Steve's body.

Steve shuddered and trembled when Danny started to wash him, but he didn't lose the goofy grin on his face and even Danny found himself smiling along with him as he rinsed the suds and the smell of the bar off of his body. But on the inside, the blond man felt his heart ache - in front of him was a naked and wet Steve, and aside from washing he was forbidden to touch… maybe.

Once Steve was thoroughly cleaned, Danny turned off the shower and wrapped a bathrobe over Steve. "You feeling good, buddy?"

Steve hummed in agreement, and after Danny dried him off and wrestled his gigantic octopus of a partner in a pair of sweatpants and an old NAVY t-shirt (only because it was Danny's favourite shirt of his), he managed to get Steve under the covers. The moment Steve's head hit the pillow he was asleep, and Danny sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed and tried to come to terms with what Steve told him earlier.

…

* * *

It was late afternoon when Steve woke up. It took him a couple of minutes to make sense of the world around him, but the first and most important thing he realised was that he had one almighty headache. He suppressed the need to throw up, but then it dawned on him that someone was here, in his house. Whoever it was had helped him into his pyjamas and judging by the damp part of his pillow, even helped him shower.

Steve groaned as he levered himself out of bed and trudged down the stairs, where he halted in his tracks. Danny was laying on his couch. Suddenly it all came back to him and memories from last night and early morning came to Steve.

He could always feign ignorance and he was sure Danny would not give much thought to it. After all his partner was as straight as they come… right?

Steve tried to walk carefully to the kitchen, employing all of his ninja skills so as to not wake up Danny, but no such luck. Not two minutes after he made it to the kitchen he heard the soft paddling of feet on the floor, and when Steve turned around he saw Danny. His blue eyes were twinkling and his golden hair was messed up from sleeping on the couch, and Steve had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

"I love you." Steve blurted out, not thinking of the consequences of his statement. Screw his doubts. It was either now or never.

"I know Steve. I love you, too."

"No, Danny. I love you, love you. I'm in love with you."

Danny was speechless for a long time, and Steve thought that this was it, their friendship was over. Let the rejection and inevitable punch come at him.

But he was pleasantly surprised when a big surprise came in the form of a firm but gentle kiss, one of Danny's hands cupping his cheek while the other rested on his neck.

"I'm in love with you, Steve. Been for a while. But I wasn't sure you returned my feelings."

"I thought you'd reject me, push me away. But last night I realised something. You know what?"

"What?" Danny asked.

"Last night with my buddies, everyone had brought either a friend or partner. I was the only one without someone with me… And I really felt lonely, Danny. I wished you were there next to me. I wanted to tell them I was in a relationship with the most amazing guy on Earth, but I couldn't…" Steve admitted, avoiding his eyes.

"So, you got drunk."

"I thought you'd gone home and that I'd sleep it off, pretend like it never happened. But you were here waiting for me."

"Someone has to make sure you are in one piece, McGarrett." Danny teased as he slung his arms around Steve's waist. "I'm glad I stayed around."

"I'm glad, too." Steve pulled Danny into a kiss, sighing happily when Danny broke away and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you, babe." Danny whispered against Steve's lips.

"I love you, Danno. Always will."


End file.
